This project will produce innovative models of small joints with high-resolution imaging modalities, creating an anatomical library that will serve as a foundation for developing morphologically and biomechanical accurate models of the musculoskeletal system. This will build substantially on the voxel modeling of the Visual Human Project, providing precise volumetric information on human variability at microscopic levels. Joints of the hand and wrist will be imaged using high-resolution computed tomography (CT) and synchrotron radiation at sizes between 30-130 microns, and the same specimens will be imaged using high-resolution magnetic resonance imaging (MRI). These images will be combined with photographic images of the specimens sliced at 30 microns, permitting a comprehensive multi-modal dataset. Viewing protocols developed will permit segmentation of discrete anatomical structures, as well as define the important interrelationship of supporting soft tissues (tendon, ligament, and periosteum) around joints. Such visualization will also permit identification of the ultrastructural anatomy; for instance, how the insertion of tendon and ligament corresponds to adjacent bone patterns which reflect regions of physiologic loading or abnormal wear patterns. This provides a high-resolution map of function in the normal and diseased state, such as in arthritis. Application of these sophisticated viewing protocols will create an Atlas-At-Large, and will be used to develop interactive hand and wrist teaching models of annotated, rotating volumetric bones and joints, which correlate to modules about hand function and clinical conditions. Furthermore, these datasets will provide comprehensive information from several cadaver and bone specimens, providing insight into human variability that will improve implant and device development for trauma and arthritis applications. The mission of the Bone and Joint Decade is to further education, recognition and treatment of musculoskeletal health, which is a monumental task when joint disease and injuries related to osteoporosis have reached epidemic proportions in the United States. The digital anatomical libraries of small joints produced from this project will help in that mission, to further the understanding and treatment of the musculoskeletal system. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]